


When Science Goes Awry

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Amnesia, Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Doggy Style, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Huge Guy/Tiny Girl, Independence Day References, M/M, Manhandling, Memory Loss, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Space Flight, Spaceships, Spanking, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Plot Shit, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Senku, left with no choice but to take a solo trip to space to defeat the Why-Man, finds that things back on Earth get downright freaky during his longer-than-planned absence, especially where his two closest friends are concerned, and one of them finds an unorthodox way to cope with it.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Shishiou Tsukasa, past Taiju/Yuzuriha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	When Science Goes Awry

Before Senku hopped in his homemade, brand spanking new spaceship, crafted carefully with the scientist's literal blood, sweat, and tears, Yuzuriha's life was about as close to normal as life could be for anyone who was petrified for 3,700 years and revived into a primitive stone world lacking modern technology. That all became little more than a distant-seeming memory the moment Senku's spaceship took off. 

"I'll be back before you know it!" Senku reassured everyone when he headed off to defeat the Why-Man (despite trying his hardest, Senku couldn't make a spaceship big enough to fit more than one person.) 

Senku did not, in fact, return before anyone knew it, least of all Yuzuriha. One of her last memories before everything went upside-down was running for shelter during a thunderstorm later that day (Taiju was gone on a hunting trip with Tsukasa, Nikki, and Magma at the time,) but before Yuzuriha could reach shelter, the Why-Man decided to fuck with Senku by turning her into and only her into stone. Next time she woke up, thanks to Kaseki and Chrome tirelessly working on making a batch of revival fluid to revive her, 3 years had passed, Taiju had lost his memory in a freak accident involving a tractor and a herd of cows and was now dating Ryuusui, and Senku was still somewhere in the vast, nigh-unfathomable void of space duking it out with the Why-Man. 

After having a good, long cry in Kohaku's hut (Kohaku let Yuzuriha chill there for a while while she was sparring with Mozu,) Yuzuriha did some calming deep breathing, drank a glass of water, and left to go face the rest of her life. With the sounds of Kohaku and Mozu accidentally destroying some hapless fool's property (probably Ginrou's,) echoing in the background, Yuzuriha had a momentous decision before her: Up until then, life without Taiju seemed nigh-impossible to picture in a clear, coherent way but there she was regardless, alone-well and truly alone for the first time in her entire life (she had known Taiju longer than anyone except her parents,) as Taiju and Ryuusui had ran off to the island of Fiji to put together a brand-new startup (it was also thanks to that particular decision that the chef of the Kingdom of Science, Francois, had also left,) and now Yuzuriha had only a single question to answer. 

What to do? 

Time was of the essence, or so the old saying went, but Yuzuriha was afraid to really find out what that meant. She didn't enjoy drinking and she certainly didn't do drugs, so there was only one other option to distract herself from the enormity of the vast, yawning void of the future that was in front of her just then. Though she would never admit it to a soul, her earlier sadness had morphed into anger, leaving her frustrated in more ways than one. (It wasn't like Taiju had ever actually hit it before, and as much as Yuzuriha had loved him, she still had needs.) It wasn't until later that night that something resembling a solution dawned on her-or, rather, she happened to spot butchering a wild boar by himself in the forest. 

Yuzuriha was a simple woman in some ways-meaning she had a type and that type was very specific: Aside from a kind, loving personality, she had an eye for one thing in men above everything else, and the man in front of her carving up a creature he had killed a few minutes before certainly had enough of them-if Tsukasa had one thing that made him stand out from the crowd, it was his body. His personality was by no means nearly as pleasant as the sinewy, rippling muscles that flexed oh-so-perfectly while he separated skin from flesh and flesh from bone, holding a long, sharp knife in his hand, but all the other men in the Kingdom of Science were either taken, pitched for the other team, or were named Mozu or Hyouga (Yuzuriha knew better than to get dick from that kind of crazy, after all.) With limited options and even more limited patience, Yuzuriha took a deep breath, working up the courage to make a move. Tsukasa was hardly a prince charming, but damn if he wasn't packing the best beef in the entire Kingdom of Science after the untimely departure of her formerly beloved Taiju. 

"Tsukasa?" 

"What is it?" 

Yuzuriha had no clue who or what he was into, but there was only one way to find out. Here goes nothing, she thought, "accidentally" brushing up against him after he finished butchering the boar, his rough, calloused hands and thick, muscular arms covered in blood up to his elbows, wearing only his usual loose red skirt. "If you're not busy right now, I'd like to ask you something." 

The look in Tsukasa's amber eyes was hardly innocent but his voice remained calm as always, Yuzuriha swallowing hard when she saw how his eyes wandered over her body. "I don't have anything urgent to take care of right now. What did you want to ask me?" 

"I hope it's not too personal, but are you seeing anyone right now?" The corners of Tsukasa's mouth turned upwards slightly while Yuzuriha twirled her hair (she had let it grow back out and so far it was almost down to her shoulders,) batting her eyes at him. 

"Not at all." he reassured her, the way his eyes lit up spoke volumes more than the neutral expression on his face or his voice, which remained as flat as always. Though Senku had long since forgiven Tsukasa for killing him, Yuzuriha still wasn't sure whether Tsukasa actually regretted it and she didn't care to inquire into the real answer. "But I can tell that's not all you came out all this way to ask me, so why don't we continue this conversation somewhere else?" 

Yuzuriha felt her heart leap out of her chest and her stomach flip when Tsukasa grabbed her face, examining it as he held her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Feel free to lead the way." It took everything in her not to pass out when she felt his other hand rest on her ass, but Yuzuriha didn't decide to take a walk by herself in the middle of the night in the forest outside Ishigami Village because she was about to do something so boring as make a sensible, rational decision not fueled by an unexpected breakup and hormones. 

______

Though there couldn't have possibly been anyone else inside the abandoned cabin with them, Yuzuriha couldn't help but felt a twinge of embarrassment bring heat to her face when she felt Tsukasa's warm hands snake up her dress to grab at her breasts, squeaking in surprise as he pinched one of her nipples, twisting it a little before pushing her dress up over her head, Yuzuriha flushing as red as a tomato. Tsukasa barely gave her time to get used to the sudden goosebumps that pricked on her skin when he tossed her dress aside before he dipped two fingers inside her core, curling them in quick, practiced motions, causing the tidal wave of heat inside her to crash over and over, sending her arousal spiking-he was no chivalrous knight in shining armor, preferring to pick her up and manhandle her however he felt like-certainly nothing like Taiju would have been, but considering the tragic, blatantly farcical circumstances that led to their separation, Yuzuriha found herself all too glad. The last thing she needed now was dwelling on that particular clusterfuck, and spending some time with a man whose only resemblance to Taiju was his impressive muscles was the perfect way to banish those cursed memories from her brain. 

"What the-" Tsukasa was a man of many mysteries, some of them downright confusing and/or creepy, but damn if he didn't know how what he was doing-Yuzuriha barely had time to register what was happening when Tsukasa scooped her up in one arm, still fingering her with his other hand. If there was, in fact, anyone or anything else in the forest surrounding the cabin they were in, Yuzuriha wouldn't have been able to hear them over the various undignified, lewd noises she was making. Of course, being in a pseudo-relationship with Taiju, Yuzuriha had long since figured out how to touch herself (not like Taiju would have been able to work up the courage to touch her in less than a decade at the rate he took things,) but given the size of Tsukasa's fingers and the careful, skilled dexterity with which he moved them, Yuzuriha saw stars when Tsukasa fucked her with his fingers, rubbing her clit at the same time, all while holding her in one arm like she was as light as a flower. 

"To think all this time this was what that hotheaded oaf was enjoying..some things never make sense no matter how you look at them." Tsukasa's comment would have caught Yuzuriha off guard if a) Tsukasa had been literally anyone else, like a person with normal social skills and b) Tsukasa hadn't just bitten her neck like it was nothing. "Why he would leave a sweet little thing like you is quite a mystery." 

Yuzuriha didn't have time to respond, not that she really had anything to say to that, when Tsukasa, letting his second brain call the shots 100% after finishing her off, flipped her over across his lap, Yuzuriha finding herself facing the floor as Tsukasa raised his hand, slapping her ass without anything resembling a normal explanation. 

"I have a question for you." 

"What?" Yuzuriha was wise enough to have gone into this not expecting to have anything resembling a normal night, but Tsukasa had a way of continually reminding her just how consistently he failed to approach anything close to being normal. 

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" 

Yuzuriha considered herself a fairly intelligent person in many ways-she aced most of her exams in school and before the world ended, was on track to enter college and shortly after, the workforce, without much difficulty, but understanding anything significant about the homicidal man with heavily repressed violent tendencies slapping her ass was proving to be more and more of a challenge as time went on, not in the least because he was spanking her hard enough to make her ass jiggle with each resounding slap. It didn't hurt all that bad, but then, he was also groping her breasts, switching back and forth between pinching one of her nipples or the other one now and then, only taking short breaks to allow his hand to wander over her smooth back and flat stomach just to enjoy how they felt. 

"I,uh-" Yuzuriha gasped when his hand made contact with her bare ass again, swallowing hard at the slight stinging sensation. "This isn't something-this isn't a trick question, is it?" 

"No. I'd like to hear why you think I'm doing this." Tsukasa's voice was just as flat and monotone when he had her over his knee, spanking her like she was a naughty child as when he was discussing serious plans with Senku or comforting his sister-the more time she spent with Tsukasa, the less sense he made-it was almost impressive, actually, not that she really cared all that much-each time he slapped her, Yuzuriha felt that familiar aching heat thrum inside her more and more. 

"Mm, I-ah" Yuzuriha had no choice but to take a moment to suck in some air-"I-don't really know-I'm sorry." 

Tsukasa, seeming completely untroubled by her obvious confusion, brought his hand to her ass again, gritting his teeth as he did his best to ignore how hard he was. "Then that makes two of us." 

Had Yuzuriha been anywhere close to being with it then, she might have gaped at him in confusion, completely and utterly stunned by his absolute non-answer, but it felt so good and shamefully so that Yuzuriha couldn't bring herself to think about it too hard. All she knew was that for some reason it felt good-someone as smart as Senku might know why, but Yuzuriha, despite being a smart woman, wasn't Senku. 

"It does?" she squeaked in surprise. 

"It does. But I think I'm pretty confident about two things:" What he said next threw her for a loop so hard she might as well have sailed past the stratosphere just like Senku did years ago. "Taiju wasn't the type to do this-" Tsukasa paused, as if waiting for a response, but not letting her give him one when he slipped his fingers inside her with his other hand, curling and flexing them in that specific way that, as she had recently discovered, drove her absolutely nuts, still spanking her, "and a girl like you deserves someone better than that." 

Yuzuriha didn't complain even as she felt tears well in her eyes, biting her lip when Tsukasa brought her over the edge again, impaling her on his quick, careful fingers. "It's my fault that I didn't realize sooner." Giving her a final smack on the ass, Yuzuriha squeezed her eyes shut, crying out in a small voice as she clenched around Tsukasa's fingers, making no move to resist when he pushed her down on the bed. 

It wasn't until she felt one of his rough hands pulling at her hair that she realized where she was and what was happening after the intensity of the last orgasm he gave her receded enough to allow her enough awareness of her surroundings-despite his careful preparation, Yuzuriha couldn't help but cry out in pain when Tsukasa sheathed himself inside her, thrusting in one slow motion, grunting in a low voice when he bottomed out inside her. 

"Now, try to relax. I don't want to hurt you, so don't tense up too much or it'll make it hurt more than it has to." 

Yuzuriha figured that if a man Tsukasa's size was, well, proportionate, being fucked by him would hurt a little, but to his credit, Tsukasa began at a starter's pace, rocking his hips slowly with only a fraction of his considerable strength, moving as slowly and carefully as possible until she adjusted to him, sighing in relief when he felt her relax around him, one hand squeezing her waist while the other stayed in her hair, clutching the soft, slightly damp strands in a rough grip. 

"Mmh, good-just like that-" Tsukasa hissed, slamming into her again and again, building up an intense, steady rhythm. "It's such a waste, you know." 

Yuzuriha didn't catch that last part, whimpering in a small, soft voice as Tsukasa slammed into her, unable to even do so much as squirm around his cock, being stretched out to the absolute limit of what she could handle. 

"That oaf you used to be with spent so much time with you, and yet he never took the time to appreciate you the way you deserve." Tsukasa paused, grunting in a low, rumbling voice as he felt her clench around him so deliciously. "If any of us ever see him again, I'll have to pick his brain to find out why." 

Somewhere in the back of Yuzuriha's mind, she was vaguely aware she was being fucked by the man who had killed Senku and had yet to show any kind of overt display of emotions that were considered normal for regular human beings, and yet despite her brain's hazy, unfocused confusion as her short-term memories had taken a surprise vacation some time ago, her body told her in no uncertain terms that she had done something right along the way to be getting the kind of treatment she was at the moment. Taiju, bless his pure, tender soul, never found it in him to take the plunge and give her anything like this, and Yuzuriha almost regretted it. Almost. It was pretty hard when she had something as hard (and hot, and thick,) as Tsukasa's cock inside her, the tall, muscled man with the world's most impressive physique and stamina drilling away at her with abandon, groaning in a low, guttural voice as he worked his way to finding his own release. Even he couldn't believe how hard he was just then, eventually letting go of Yuzuriha's hair to grab the back of her neck, his other hand still firm on her waist as he thrust inside her again and again, his cock brushing against all the right spots inside her each time he sheathed himself inside her. 

"Is that so?" Yuzuriha breathed. "I suppose I ought to warn you, then, that might be a-difficult task-ah!" 

"Don't move-" Tsukasa, unaware or uncaring or possibly both that she couldn't move if she wanted to, instructed her, the pool of heat in his stomach blossoming into something much more numbing as he was about to finish. "Just stay like that."

"I-I'm-trying?" I have no idea what I'm doing and I stopped caring-Yuzuriha gasped in a soft, high-pitched voice as Tsukasa held her down, slamming into her one last time before his hips stilled, a low growl escaping his lips as he felt a rush of liquid heat flood her, losing all sense of time and place as a wave of pleasure washed over him, biting down on his tongue on accident while Yuzuriha cried out underneath him, both of them panting and breathing heavy when they regained awareness of reality once again. 

"I'll be honest with you, I don't think I'll be able to walk right for a little while." Yuzuriha sheepishly admitted to Tsukasa as he grabbed the sheet crumpled on the side of the bed to toss to her if she wanted it. 

"Mm, well, there's no need for either of us to be anywhere for a while, so just relax for now." he told her, pulling her in his arms, both of them remaining oblivious to the fast-moving makeshift spacecraft making an unintended beeline straight for the roof. 

Within seconds, a cloud of smoke filled the room, a brand-new hole in the ceiling providing a view of the night sky after a certain unlucky scientist crashed through the cabin. 

"Relax, it's just me." Senku told Yuzuriha, who was screaming at the top of her lungs. "I didn't mean to make such an unelegant landing, but my spaceship turned out to not be quite as fuel-efficient as I thought." 

Senku Ishigami had seen a lot of shit in his not-so-long life, but finding one of his closest friends in bed with Tsukasa and finding (a few second later after the one in bed with Tsukasa told him what happened,) that the other had left her behind to live on a tropical island with Ryuusui was a lot for even a genius scientist to handle. 

"So that's it? He's just gone?" 

"Yeah, I-" Yuzuriha looked around, struggling to word her thoughts in a manner she deemed acceptable, "Well, I was single for about a few hours, that about sums it up." 

"Ah." Even if he thought it almost unfathomably weird that Tsukasa had dicked down one of his best friends while he was gone, Senku didn't give a shit about people's relationship problems, but he absolutely gave a shit about his friends, and if Taiju was really frolicking on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with Ryuusui, his problems were only beginning. 

"So what about the Why-Man?" Yuzuriha asked Senku, Senku almost choking on his own spit when he remembered what exactly he needed to tell everyone once he made it back to Earth. 

"I take it you managed to defeat him?" Tsukasa asked. 

Just as Senku's mouth moved to form the words, a strange light flashed in the sky, the three human beings inside the cabin helpless to do anything besides look in horror as the sky lit up like a Christmas tree, a giant circular spaceship, much larger than the one Senku had built, appeared in the sky. 

"Alright, Tony, I think that'll do it." A fat, balding movie director with a bad toupee and even worse fashion sense told one of his co-workers. "Let's have the spaceship descend right over there." he gestured, pointing in the direction to the cabin Senku, Tsukasa, and Yuzuriha were in. 

"Sure thing, boss!" the other man said, walking off the movie set. "I'll be back, I gotta take a leak." 

"Damn, the movie-making business sure is a pain." the first man said to himself, scarfing down a doughnut he kept in his pocket. "Oh well, at least that weird guy's gonna pay me at the end of this project-Why-Man or whatever his name is." he said between bites of his doughnut. "Guess it's all in a day's work." 

**Author's Note:**

> 1-800-Speedweed, toll-free every single day of the year, including all national and federal holidays.


End file.
